I'm Sorry
by BluePanda22311
Summary: Sakura is out searching for her 'Prince Charming' as she would like to call it. Only when its almost too late does she realize he was standing right in front of her the whole time. GaaSaku, slight ShikaSaku and SasuSaku. rated T REWRITTEN VERSION!


**Me: Alright so I ended up rereading some of the stuff I wrote and decided to rewrite this, hopefully for the better. So here it is the rewritten version of I'm Sorry.**

Sakura Haruno was sitting under a cherry blossom tree in her secret spot, thinking about love. Ah, yes love, the wonderous splender of having a special bond with someone precious to you. Sakura sighed. The only problem was she couldn't find _that_ person. She didn't think she ever would. She looked to the skies and thought about her last relationship with the lazy cloud watcher.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Shika-kun!" Sakura greeted as she sat down next to him on the hill._

"_I got you something for our one month aniversary." Sakura said giving him a box with a bow. Shikamaru opened the box inside was a pillow shaped as a cloud. He ammediately took it out and put it under his head. He sighed in contentment and Sakura smiled._

"_Sorry Sakura, but one month aniversaries are too troublesome, and getting you a gift is such a drag." Shikamaru told Sakura causing her to frown tears pricking at her eyes. Then a ninja came with a message._

I'm sorry  
that I bought you roses  
to tell you that I like you

"_Miss Haruno the Hokage wishes to see you immediately." He said before disappearing. Sakura looked to Shikamaru._

"_Seeya Shika." Sakura said before disappearing into cherry blossoms. Meanwhile just as Sakura left someone came out of the shadows blocking Shikamaru's view of the clouds. Shikamaru got up and greeted the mystery person with a kiss._

"_I missed you Shika." Temari said kissing him again._

"_I missed you too." Shikamaru said._

_Back with Sakura…_

"_Tsunade-sama you wanted to see me?" Sakura asked in the office._

"_Yes. The Kazekage wants to improve his medical department so I am sending you to train his medics." _

"_Alright, I'll go pack." Sakura said disappearing. She said her goodbyes and headed on her journey._

_Three days later…_

"_Kazekgae-sama," Sakura greeted bowing. _

"_Sakura, how many times do I have to say call me Gaara and no need for the bows. We are friends aren't we?" Gaara said to her. Sakura nodded._

"_Of course Gaara." Sakura replied._

"_Good, now before I get into your mission Sakura, theres something you need to know," Gaara began._

"_What is it?" Sakura inquired._

"_Shikamaru is cheating on you." Gaara said bluntly. Sakura gasped_

"_How could you say that!" Sakura said in horror. "I can't believe you Gaara."_

I caught your boyfriend with another girl and told you about it, I thought that was what friends were for...

"_Sakura, my sister is in Konoha with Shikamaru right now." Gaara said to her. Sakura's tears flowed down her cheeks still not believing her ears._

"_Look Gaara when your going to explain my mission find me, because I don't have to sit here and listen to this." Sakura said before leaving his office._

_End Flashback._

Turned out Gaara was right, Shikamaru broke up with her as soon as she got back saying he liked someone else and that they were drifting apart. Sakura cried the rest of the day and couldn't face Shikamaru for another couple of weeks. Sakura sighed again, why couldn't life by like the fairytales her parents used to read her. Always a happily ever after, the princess always had a Prince Charming waiting for her. Too bad Sakura doesn't know her Prince Charming is closer to her than she thinks.

Sakura jumped out of the tree and took a walk around the village, going past the training grounds on the way. There Neji and Lee were trianing together, shirtless. Sakura took a look at their chests in admiration.

_I'm sorry  
That my body's not ripped enough  
to "satisfy" your wants_

After satisfying her weakness for a six pack Sakura decided to head to the tower to check her duties with Tsunade. Upon knocking and hearing the approval for entrance Sakura entered the office.

"Ah, Sakura just the konoichi I needed." Tsunade said with relief.

"What do you need me for Tsunade-sama?" Sakura questioned.

"You my apprentice get to be the escort to the Kazekage." Tsunade replied motioning to the red head beside her. Sakura smiled at him and nodded in approval to her sensei.

"Hai sensei." Sakura said.

"Good good now get out I have other paperwork to do." Tsunade said shooing them out of her office. Gaara who took the lead in front of Sakura held the door open for her.

_I'm sorry  
that I open the door for you,  
and pull out your chair like I was raised_

Once outside the office Sakura turned to Gaara smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Sakura said holding in her obvious excitement.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Gaara said simply shrugging it off.

"Well we have a lot of catching up to do so lets go!" Sakura shouted dragging Gaara along with her. On the way to her house they were stopped by a certain someone.

"Hey Sakura wanna go to lunch." He didn't really ask but stated as if he knew the answer. Sakura looked at him with rage.

"After what you did to me?! Not a chance Uchiha!" Sakura said anger evident in her voice.

_Flashback_

_Sakura and Sasuke were walking after their date both pretty drunk. Suddenly Sasuke stopped and kissed Sakura forcing his tongue down her throat. Sakura not thinking it was anything kissed back. Soon they were in Sasuke's house in his bedroom. Sakura was thrown on the bed, Sasuke climbing on top of her. Sasuke continued to ravish Sakura's mouth hand reaching to the hem of her shirt before lifting it up. Sakura immediately pushed away and got up._

"_Where the hell are you going?" Sasuke asked pissed that he was getting denied._

"_This is our first date Sasuke! I'm not going to sleep with you like that." Sakura said to him Leaving him alone and unsatisfied._

I'm sorry  
That I was raised with respect  
not to sleep with you when you were drunk

_End Flashback._

Sasuke stepped closer to Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, give me a second chance." Sasuke whispered seductively in her ear.

"No Sasuke." Sakura said. Sasuke backed away and brought out a box.

"I'm going to do things right this time Sakura, I got this for you." Sasuke said opening the box to show an emerald necklace. Sakura gasped.

"I couldn't except something like that Sasuke."

"You can have it I got it for you. Gimme another chance?" Sasuke tried. Sakura looked up from the necklace to him and nodded. Sasuke took out the necklace and put it around her neck, hugging her afterwords.

_I'm sorry  
I don't have a huge bank account  
to buy you expensive things_

"Let's go Sakura." Sasuke said grabbing her hand. Sakura looked to Gaara.

"Sorry Gaara, but you know the way to my house right? Maybe you could catch up with Naruto. I'm sure he's at Ichiraku's or the training grounds."

"Go on ahead Sakura, have fun." Gaara said and she walked off with Sasuke hand in hand. Gaara sighed and walked off to find Naruto.

_I'm sorry  
If I start not being there because it hurts being used as a door mat, only to be thrown to the side when the new jerk comes around_

**Late at night…**

"Sssakura come here." Sasuke slurred, breath reaking of alcohol. Sakura flinched and backed away. Sasuke smacked her. "I said to come her you stupid bitch!"

_I'm sorry  
That I am actually nice;  
not a jerk_

"I'm out of here Sasuke, you haven't changed a bit." Sakura told him leaving, tears smearing her make up. Sasuke didn't chase after her but went up to a random girl and starting making out with her. Sakura in the meantime had pulled out her cellphone and called Gaara. After a couple of tries Sakura fell to the ground crying and no one to talk to.

**With Gaara…**

Gaara had found Naruto and the two were catching up on old times when his phone rang. Gaara checked the caller ID and noticed it was Sakura. _'what does she want now?'_ Gaara thought turning his phone on silent and ignoring the call.

_I'm sorry  
If I don't answer my phone anymore when you call, to listen to you cry for hours, instead of getting a couple hours of sleep before work_

He couldn't take seeing her mess around with other guys and get hurt everytime. He was sick of being the shoulder to cry on but never getting a chance with her. In truth he really liked Sakura but she never noticed him. They were just friends in her eyes and they always would be no matter how much he wanted to be more.

_I'm sorry  
That I'm not cute enough  
to be "your guy"_

"Who was that?" Naruto questioned.

_I'm Sorry  
That I cared_

"No one." Gaara replied.

_I'm sorry  
For not being sorry anymore_

**Back with Sakura…**

Sakura had transported home, thinking about what had happened. She should have known that Sasuke was the same, just wanting to get in her pants but the necklace called to her. Curse her weakness for jewelry. But what she really felt bad about was ditching Gaara. She didn't know how long he would be in town and here she was wasting her time with another guy that just hurt her in the end. She was so bad at choosing her boyfriends.

_I'm sorry  
that you can't realize.. I've been the one all along_

"Some happily ever after." Sakura sighed laying on the couch thinking about her life. Memories of previous relationships, all have two things in common she noticed. One she always ended up hurt in the end. And the second was

"Sakura you should be sleeping." A strictly masculine voice said from her doorway. Sakura looked up to see Gaara enter the living room, then at the time. 5: 22 a.m. Sakura sighed. _'how could I be so stupid? Gaara was always there for me after every relationship, trying to help me but I never gave _him_ a chance.' _

"Maybe, but I wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. Too much on my mind." Sakura said to him. Gaara instinctly took a seat beside her.

"I wish I had a time machine to go back and change the choices I made." Sakura told him. Gaara sighed but didn't leave her side. It was if she was a magnet attracting him to her.

_I'm sorry  
that I listen to you at night talking about how you wish you could have done something different._

"Ya know why?" Sakura asked looked at him.

Gaara didn't reply, he didn't even look at her.

"Because I wouldn't have been so stupid to look all around for the perfect guy when he had been standing right in front of me. I would have given him a chance right away, instead of wasting them on those that hurt me. Because he's always been there, _you've _always been there, even when I didn't deserve someone like you." Sakura told him looking him in the eye. Gaara was shocked to say the least.

"I'm sorry that I didn't recognize the signs, I'm sorry that I ignored you, I'm sorry that I never realized how good you are to me, I'm sorry I never appreciated what you do for me, I'm sorry for never listening to your problems while you always delt with mine, I'm sorry that I always leaned on you for support but never gave you support in return, I'm sorry that I never saw how perfect you are to me, I'm sorry I've been so stupid to not see my Prince Charming when he had been with me the whole time."

"I'm no prince." Gaara told her.

"That's alright, you better." Sakura said shrugging. Gaara couldn't take it anymore and crashed his lips to hers, sparks felt on contact. When the two broke apart for air Gaara had his hands on her waist and she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"So you forgive me?" Sakura asked. She was answered with another kiss, and Sakura knew that her search was over. That her streak of bad relationships would cease. And finally that she had everything she ever wanted and more being with Gaara.

**Me: So what do you think? Better? Worse? I personally think the ending is way better, I love Sakura's little speech. Please give me feedback. Review people!**


End file.
